


Finally Alone

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien's a good husband and father, Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mama marinette, Mentioned Plagg, Mentioned Tikki, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Papa Adrien, Parenthood, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby teething, finally alone, fluff month, sweet adrien, tired marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette's been caring for their teething son all day after their nanny called out sick. She's nearing the end of her rope when Adrien walks in and immediately steps up to take care of both their son and her. The evening is filled with tenderness and surprises as the two finally get some time alone.





	Finally Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Fluff Month. Prompt pairing was requested by Tumblr follower. Parent Adrinette.

 

The softening cries of their child brought a sense of relief to Marinette as she gazed at the closed door, wondering what Adrien had done to get little Louis to quiet down. She'd been trying for the past two hours with little success in stemming the angry tears pouring down his cheeks, his wails unnerving her. 

She'd never been so grateful to see Adrien walk through the door after coming home from work. Tears of frustration and despair threatened to overwhelm her. 

Without a word, he'd scooped their son from her arms, nodding toward the living room and going into the nursery. He'd shut the door, knowing she'd needed the break. She could almost picture him rocking in the chair her parents had gotten them upon hearing Marinette was pregnant. She'd gone to decorate it with a blue cushion and soft pillows for their comfort. Adrien had proclaimed his favorite chair in the whole apartment. 

Hunger overrode her need to sit and relax, propelling her to the kitchen and preparing the dinner she'd planned for that evening. 

She scoffed as she recalled how well plans had worked for them upon waking to discover their sitter had a cold. She'd been more than apologetic about the inconvenience. Marinette had assured the woman they'd figure it out, calling Nathalie to inform her business partner she wouldn't be in the office that day. 

Adrien had been quick to offer him staying home, but she'd dismissed the thought, knowing he had an important meeting with the university's dean about possible tenure. She wouldn't let him miss the opportunity for advancing his career. Besides that, she could work from home as she cared for their son. 

The day had gone relatively well until her son's naptime ended early. He'd woken irritable, much to her confusion. She'd checked the baby books and tried out the few suggestions they had there. None of them seemed to appease Louis though. She refused to give up, holding him as she tried a few other tricks her parents had given over the phone. Her mother's voice had soothed her as they discussed the possibility of teething. Louis was nearing his fifth month after all. 

He'd nodded off now and again as his short nap hadn't helped. He'd eaten well, too, whenever Marinette fed him. He'd even cooed and giggled at a few silly faces she'd made at him to keep him happy. However, it all ended with tears as his little gums hurt, something she wished could take away. 

The door to Louis's room opened and Adrien appeared in the doorway a moment later, a soft smile on his face. He pressed his finger against his lips as he gestured toward the sleeping baby beyond the door. 

She returned his smile as she set the plates she'd prepped for his return, the food warm and enticing to their tired, hungry souls. 

"How did you manage that?" she whispered.

A soft chuckled escaped as he confessed, "Plagg. That little demon is purring next to our son as we speak. Tikki's watching him to ensure he won't cause trouble."

Marinette giggled at the image forming in her mind. "Maybe we should switch kwami for a few days. Poor Tikki's been as frazzled as me with little Louis all day. Nothing we did helped him."

Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her against him. "I can stay home tomorrow if the nanny's still sick."

"What about your job? Your promotion to tenured professor?" She turned in his arms. Shaking her head, she rushed to assure him, saying, "I can handle it, Adrien. I'm not the owner of Gabriel for nothing."

"Oh, that's never been in doubt, My Lady. I know you're more than capable. I've fought beside you for years, remember?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek, sitting down in his chair at the table. He surprised her by dragging her down with him and planting another kiss on her lips. "Besides, I got the promotion. So, like I mentioned before, I can stay home tomorrow if I need to."

"That's amazing, Chaton. I'm so proud of you." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeezed him tight, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake their son. Dropping a kiss on his cheek, she whispered, "We need to celebrate. What would you like?"

"Hmm," he hummed, his gaze traveling over her and causing a blush to bloom across her cheeks. Even after five years of marriage and one child later, she couldn't believe he still had the power to make her feel fourteen again. "I'm sure we can think of something. For tonight, how about we eat and relax. I think there's a marathon of that show you like on TV. We can always cuddle and watch that if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled, her tiredness threatening to pull her under without much effort. "This weekend, though, we're celebrating your promotion."

"Yes, My Lady." He returned her smile as he scooped up some of the food she prepared and ate. 

After they'd finished, he shooed her to the living room to prepare for their night-in while he took care of the kitchen, wanting to spoil her as she always tried to do for him. 

Marinette couldn't help the soft smile etched on her features as she moved toward their plush sofa, grabbing the remote along the way and turning the TV on to the station featuring her favorite design show. She curled up to one side of the couch, knowing she'd fall asleep if she spread out before Adrien joined her. 

A soft chuckle nearby alerted her to her failure in remaining awake, having fallen asleep as she waited for him. 

"Come here, Bugaboo," he crooned, his arms accepting her in their warmth as they wrapped around her. "My poor Bug had a rough day. I'll have to make it up to you." 

"Hmm." 

Her eyes had already closed again and her breathing had begun evening out when she heard him whisper, "Good night, mon Coeur."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
